


X

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Because that's the thing about being in love with someone. Even though you know that you technically have no chance with them, and your head knows that you'll never be together, your heart still has this tiny, tiny bit of hope.Until they get a partner. Then you're screwed.And I definitely was.*Title from the song Fine One Day by Tom Rosenthal.





	X

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.  
> So please be generous with me and my writing.  
> If you find any mistakes (and I'm sure there are many) feel free to tell me so I can correct them and improve my writing.  
> I'm always thankful for comments and it would be awesome if you could tell me if I should continue this fanfiction, or if I should just go back to writing in German.  
> Thank you!

Griffin.

I'd seen this doorbell nameplate a thousand times before. Every morning at 8:45. Every day I would press the doorbell next to it and my best friend would open the door and walk me to school. Every day for three years and counting.

Today it felt different.

Today was the day that I would meet Clarke's boyfriend. The boyfriend she'd been dating for about two weeks. The boyfriend she told me about yesterday.  
That wouldn't have been a problem, of course, if not for the fact that I'd been hopelessly in love with Clarke Griffin for as long as I had known her.

Fuck my life.

I heard steps coming down the stairs and a few seconds later the door was suddenly ripped open by a hectic Clarke. She was struggling to put on her jacket because she was trying to put on her shoes at the same time, which I would have laughed about if we hadn't been late to school already.

"Come on, Princess. We don't have all day", I urged her. 

"Yes, dad." With that, she took her navy blue bag from the floor and closed the door behind her as she gave me a quick hug. Even after all these years, Clarke never failed to surprise me with how many things she was able to do concurrently.

We managed to get to school in time after all, but I found myself not really caring. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to skip today's lunch break. Or, to be specific, how badly I wanted to skip meeting Finn Collins.

It's not like I had a problem with him personally. Judging by what Clarke had told me about him he was a nice guy and I felt kind of bad hating him. I just really, really had a problem with him being Clarke's boyfriend.

Apparently, I hadn't prayed hard enough, because lunch break did come eventually.

Clarke seemed pretty excited about me finally meeting her boyfriend and I didn't wanna disappoint her, so I put on a fake smile and followed her through the hallway. After a while we finally found him and when she leaned over to kiss him, I was close to just leaving. But I loved her. So I didn't.

Finn was fairly handsome and he smiled brightly as he stuck out his hand to me. His brown hair was messy and made it hard to see his eyes, but they were dark brown and they were beautiful and there was no point in denying it: Finn was perfect.

I hated him anyway.

„Bellamy, isn't it?“, he said. „I've heard much about you.“ I shook his hand.

„Nice to meet you, Finn.“ _Please just leave._ „Clarke's been talking about you for days.“ _And I really wish she hadn't._

Suddenly I felt like throwing up. Not necessarily because of Finn. He was okay, I guess. But the whole situation just made me really anxious in general and so I decided to go home. I turned to Clarke.

„I think I'm going home“, I said. „I'm not feeling very well.“ She looked at me, worried. „Are you alright?“ 

„Yes. I will hang out with you and Finn another time, yeah?“, I replied. „I'm sorry, Princess.“

„Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?“, Finn suddenly said. I hadn't expected him to say anything so I turned around, completely surprised. „Sorry, what?“, I asked, raising an eyebrow.

„I said you should find your own nickname“, Finn said in an arrogant tone. „I already call her that. So back off.“  
Clarke seemed just as shocked as me that Finn would say something like that. Didn't he know that Clarke and I had been best friends for years? I was pretty sure she wouldn't have forgotten to tell him that. Either way, Finn's comment made me incredibly mad. Maybe I was overreacting, but who the hell did he think he was?

„Listen, you jerk“, I started. I knew that Clarke would hate it if I talked to him like that but in that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. „I've been friends with Clarke for three years. That's longer than you even know her. This is the first time I even talk to you so it's kind of impossible for me to steal that nickname from you considering you didn't mention it even once.“ I could see that Finn was getting angry, too but I kept going. „I really don't give a shit what you call her as long as she's okay with it. But I've called her by that nickname for years and I will keep calling her that. So maybe _you_ should just back off. Or, you know, whatever the hell you want.“

Finn pressed his lips together, clearly trying to hold himself back from insulting me. I could see by the look on her face that this whole conversation was making Clarke incredibly uncomfortable and I immediately felt sorry. I didn't say that, though, because Finn spoke up before I got the chance to.

„Wow“, he said. „Clarke really made it sound like you were a nice guy. Seems like she was wrong.“

„Alright, that's enough“, Clarke interrupted. „You're both being ridiculous. Talk to me again when you stop being so childish.“ With that she turned around and walked away from us, leaving me and Finn behind. I shot him an angry glance before the bell rang and we went to class.

 

Before I went home that day, I stopped at Clarke's house to apologize. I felt incredibly guilty about what had happened and I didn't want her to be upset.

I lifted my hand and pressed the doorbell and only a few seconds later, Clarke opened it. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she looked tired but still as beautiful as always.

„Hey“, I said. „Can I come in?“ She nodded and took a step aside so I could enter the house.

When we were in her room she sat down on her bed and looked at me expectantly.

„Look, I'm sorry“, I started. „I didn't mean for the whole situation to turn into a mess. I know I overreacted.“ I made a pause but when she didn't say anything, I repeated myself. „I'm sorry. I really am.“

„It's okay“, Clarke finally replied. „Really. You didn't even overreact, to be honest. Finn did behave like an ass. I just...I don't know. We've only been together for two weeks and it's all still so fragile. I didn't want to start a fight with him so I didn't take a side. I know I should've taken yours though, because you were right and he was an ass and-“

„Clarke“, I laughed. „Now _you_ are overreacting. It's okay. Seriously.“

„Really?“, she asked hopefully. „You don't think I'm a bad friend?“ I smirked. „No, I don't think you're a bad friend. I understand.“

„Thank God“, Clarke sighed relieved. She patted on the empty spot on her bed right next to her and as I sat down, she winked at me and said: „You know you're the only one I like being called Princess by.“ Then she took her laptop, put on a DVD and we silently watched a movie, like we did so many times before.

And I thought: _You should feel better than this morning, Bellamy._

And I thought: _Nothing has changed. You never had a chance with her anyway._

And then I thought: _Yeah, I'm definitely not feeling better._

Because that's the thing about being in love with someone. Even though you know that you technically have no chance with them, and your head knows that you'll never be together, your heart still has this tiny, tiny bit of hope.

Until they get a partner. Then you're screwed.

And I definitely was.


End file.
